


Sans regrets

by Sparkling_Archangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad Ending, Sad Gabriel, Trickster Gabriel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel
Summary: Avant d'aller affronter Lucifer, Gabriel décide de protéger Sam





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta lu pour le moment, j'éditerai quand ça sera le cas

Juste avant d’aller affronter Lucifer, Gabriel modifia les souvenirs de Sam, effaçant ses sentiments envers lui, leurs bons souvenirs. Remplaçant les moments complices par des scènes sans intérêt de recherches infructueuses. Enlevant l’amour pour le remplacer par le vide.

Il procéda ensuite à la même opération sur Dean, enlevant ses doutes quant à la relation de son petit frère avec l’archange, son acceptation face au bonheur de Sam, le début d’une amitié naissant entre eux. Remplaçant l’amitié par l’indifférence.

Plus de discussions, de films regardés en commun et de chambres de motels soudain luxueuses sur un claquement de doigts. Plus de souvenirs sur la passion de Gabriel pour le sucre. Plus de Noël passés ensemble, plus de rires, de blagues. Plus de Gabriel.

Ne laissant derrière lui que les souvenirs d’un trickster, moqueur, sarcastique, sans sentiments. Un claquement de doigts, et il redevint pour eux l’agaçant archange à la langue trop bien pendue.  
Il confia son dvd douteux aux deux frères, et se releva pour affronter Lucifer. 

Perdant la vie dans l’affrontement. Sam ne le regretta pas, un emmerdeur de moins. Plus de trickster, bon débarras. Dean n’en aura rien à faire, après tout ce type n’était pas son ami. 

Les deux frères s’enfuirent, Lucifer quitta les lieux, et Gabriel mit fin à son illusion. Personne ne devait savoir qu’il était encore en vie. Pas même Dean, pas même Sam. Plus personne ne sait ce qui se cache derrière son visage de façade, son air moqueur et son sourire qui n’atteint pratiquement jamais ses yeux dorés, miroirs d’un esprit perpétuellement triste. 

Aucune larme ne serait versée sur lui, personne ne le regretterait, seul lui se souviendrait. Il regarda s’éloigner les deux frères, indifférents. L’un de ses plus beaux tricks. Maintenant pour tous il était mort, et c’était sans doute mieux ainsi. Lui resterait seul, caché comme il sait si bien le faire. Seul avec ses pensées et ses souvenirs, le seul à se souvenir que quelqu’un a pu l’aimer, qu’il a pu être lui-même et grignoter du pop corn avec les frères Winchester, comme une famille retrouvée. Satisfait que Sam ne le regrette pas, que personne ne sera triste pour lui.

Seul restait un petit homme aux cheveux blonds et aux incroyables yeux dorés, avec la satisfaction de savoir que ses proches ne le pleureront pas, et que seul lui les pleurera.


End file.
